


Remember That Night

by meathermac



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, There are no tags for this, boyf riends - Freeform, how do tag, i don't even know what this is, just read it please, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: You remember that nightWhen I hit a red light and you pulled up next to meWhen a 22-year-old Jeremy Heere lands himself in the hospital from a car crash, his life gets thrown into chaos.We were two young kids feeling under attackJust making out in the streetFormer best friend and crush Michael Mell is still listed as his emergency contact from high school.It felt so right, just you and ILike this is something out of a dreamThere’s no fixing this situation. They split after senior year, and they haven’t talked since.Since you been gone, don't know what I've doneYou're just something like a memoryBut with Jeremy dangerously hurt and Michael his only contact to the outside world…What else can they do?Am I stupid or do I want you back?I don't know(song creds to grouplove)





	Remember That Night

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what i was doing when i was supposed to be writing how to make it in new york

Jeremy Heere, 22, resident of Middleborough, New Jersey, or Crapville, Worse New York, as he affectionately refers to it. 

He was on his way to the store, singing (badly) along to Waving Through a Window, when he got hit by a drunk driver running the opposite light. 

The crash itself was a very hazy memory to Jeremy.

Jeremy remembers stopping at a red light. Singing along to one of his favorite songs (though after the crash, he didn't know which one - kind of a good thing, too, or he wouldn't ever be able to listen to the song again), pulling forward at the light and then - 

The last thing Jeremy remembers is pain. 

And he’s not saying that to sound edgy. It’s literally one of the only clear things he can remember. 

He can picture (not clearly) the other car, coming from the wrong direction. The terrible crash. Sirens. Everything hurting, and when it couldn't get any worse and Jeremy felt like he was going to die… 

Black.  

The beeping noise of the heart monitor was what woke Jeremy up. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright lights of his hospital room. The nurse noticed he was up, and rushed over to his side. 

“Morning, Mister Heere. If you want to know your official diagnosis, here.” He set down a file. “You have two fractured ribs, a broken arm, a concussion, and whiplash. You were lucky the ribs didn't pierce anything important, or you'd be in some serious trouble. There seems to be no damage to your spinal cord, though you may have a little trouble standing. There may be some vocal cord damage, but I believe you can still talk.

“We called your emergency contact. He said he’d be here soon.”   


Jeremy grimaced, but tried to nod. “Is it my dad?”

“Oh… were we supposed to call your dad? We just called the ICE.”   


Jeremy bit his lip. “Okay.”   


See, responsible adults change their ICE to their parents… or someone that they actually have contact with. Jeremy’s dad was a terrible parent and his mom ditched him several years ago, so his emergency contact was his ex-best friend from high school. 

Awesome.

Jeremy tried to fall back asleep, but his brain buzzed with the thought of seeing… him… again. 

His high school best friend and him did not exactly part on good terms. They started drifting apart after senior year when they didn’t go to the same college, and his friend got really mad about that. 

The biggest fight they’d ever had was over college. He had always assumed that the two of them would go to the same college, but Jeremy’d gotten into a better one in California. His friend had assumed Jeremy would drop the application and go to college with him, but… no. Jeremy went to California and then moved back to his hometown of Middleborough, New Jersey, back to his childhood house, and back to where apparently his ex-best friend lived now as well.

And then some drunk idiot crashed into Jeremy and now he’d have to see Michael - that’s his ex-best friend’s name - again. While Jeremy was in the hospital. 

Juuuuuust great. 

The nurse must have caught the worried look on Jeremy’s face, because he rushed over to ask if he needed anything. Jeremy waved him off (figuratively, he couldn’t move his arm) and returned to freaking out about Michael.

Oh. Wait. What did it matter what would go down with Michael if he came if he didn't come? 

Jeremy winced in pain as his leg moved slightly. Trying to ignore the shooting pains coursing through his body, Jeremy forced himself to go back to sleep. 

He woke up to Michael sitting at the foot of his bed. 

 

Michael wasn't exactly Jeremy’s biggest fan, but… he wasn't a monster. Jeremy’s dad had moved out of state two years ago, so he wasn't coming soon. Jeremy couldn't do this alone. 

Of course, he debated leaving him to rot in his hospital bed, but again. Not a monster. 

Michael Mell had well and truly loved Jeremy Heere. Keyword: loved. There were no words to explain the extreme betrayal Michael felt when Jeremy moved to California and ditched him. 

The worst part? 

Michael had turned down being accepted into a different college to go to the same one as Jeremy.

And then…

“You're here,” Jeremy observed. 

“Yeah. I'm here.”

“I didn't think you were coming.” 

“I didn't want to.” 

Jeremy flinched a little at the comment, or from the pain, but he kept eye contact with Michael. “You didn't have to. I know you don't like me.” Jeremy’s voice was shaky, but there was no malice towards Michael behind the words. 

If they lived in some alternate timeline where the two of them had gone to the same college, Michael might have started to comfort him. However, Michael was only at the hospital out of pity, and some second emotion he couldn't explain at the current moment. “I'm still here. And… I may not know why, but I'm not leaving.”

Jeremy smiled as best he could. “Thanks, I guess.”

“I… you're welcome.”

Michael was started to wish he wasn’t so forgiving, because the grudge he'd had against Jeremy seemed kind of silly now that the person he’d told people he hated was lying in front of him in a hospital bed. 

“Uh, so… do you want to talk about something?”   


“No. We’re going to sit here in silence because I’m still really mad about senior year.” Well, there went getting over the grudge.   


“Michael. You didn’t need to take it so personally, it was a college acceptance letter.”   


“It was personal!”   


“You know what, Michael, it was time for one of us to move onto to bigger and better things, and you sure as hell weren’t going to!”

Michael sighed, exasperated, and pretty sure that this was a mistake. “You were my bigger and better things, Jeremy! I didn’t want to move on because I already had everything I needed. And then you ditched me and all of a sudden my reason for doing anything lived in California and didn’t want to talk to me. I didn’t have a lot of friends, I didn’t need to, I. Had. You.” 

Jeremy stayed silent, and the room filled with the sounds of the heart monitor and various other medical equipment. Eventually, Michael gave up and started to gather up his jacket and things he'd set down. “This was a mistake. I'm sorry - well, no, I'm not. Bye, Jeremy. Don't call me.” Michael was halfway out the door when he heard Jeremy say, “Wait.” 

“What do you need?” 

“I - I'm sorry. I'm the one you needed the apology from. So I'm sorry.” 

Michael bit his lip. On one hand, Jeremy, who was someone who he had loved - and in a more romantic sense, had been in love with - was finally apologizing and sincerely. On the other, Michael had the power here. He could finally show Jeremy how much it hurt to watch someone you cared about ditch you. 

Though, ‘cared’ was definitely in the past tense there. Jeremy had made it infinitely obvious he was no longer Michael’s best friend, and vice versa.

But hey. Old friends can be friends again, though Michael wouldn't say that that's what he was gunning for. 

Michael moved back to the spot he was sitting at, setting his jacket and phone back down. 

Jeremy smiled a little. “Do you still wear that red hoodie?” 

“The one with all the patches on it that you used to steal? Yeah, I still do. Memories, y’know.” Ah, the red hoodie. The one that smelled distinctly of weed and… Jeremy.

He chuckled. “Figures. I never saw you without that thing.” 

 

Jeremy felt like crying. And not solely from the fact that  _ everything hurt really badly.  _ He'd never really known exactly how Michael felt - mostly because as soon as he'd felt like it was no longer his fault, he'd stopped caring. 

“Michael… you knew that I had a crush on you, right?”

“Ohhhh yeah. I knew. Everyone knew, buddy.” 

Jeremy sighed. “Awesome.”

“Why do you ask?” 

“I dunno. Just wondering, I guess.” 

“So, I'm still really mad at you, but… why’d you ditch me? Why go to California - you knew I turned down the other New York college I applied to because I thought you'd do the same to any college you got into - “ 

Jeremy interrupted him. “I didn't know that. You turned down a college for me? God, I… I feel even worse now.” 

Michael’s eyes widened. “Oh… you didn't know that? Well, I may have thought that you knew, and then reacted accordingly to that.”

“Ah. We may have a small problem here.” 

Both young men laughed. “Well,” Jeremy said, “I was still a dick.”

Michael sighed. “Yeah. I was too. Do you need me here anymore?” 

“Yeah. I haven't seen you in four years. I want to talk to you more. Dating anyone? How was college?” 

“No and bad. Dude, I still don't have any friends. Seen any of the old gang recently?” 

“Mhmm, Brooke transferred to my school in sophomore year. We still talk. And I went and saw Jake and Rich down in Colorado about a month ago, too.” 

“Christine?” 

“I wish I'd kept in touch with her. Nah, she's over in NYC still.” 

“Chloe and Jenna?” 

“They still live here, to my knowledge. Didn't say hi when I came back.”

“Ah

All of a sudden, Jeremy felt worse flashes of pain through his body then he had since the actual crash. The nurse brought Michael out of the room, noticing Jeremy’s heart rate monitor had jumped. A doctor rushed in, pushing Michael farther away from the room. Jeremy watched Michael through the window of his room until for the second time - 

Black. 

 

All Michael could do was watch. He could tell that Jeremy had blacked out, but he wasn’t sure why. Nurses and doctors rushed past, no one bothering to tell him what was going on. 

Three hours passed. Michael had to make calls telling people where he was, rescheduling a meeting - all for someone he’d given up on four years ago. 

Two more hours. More nurses and doctors passed by Michael. He learned that Jeremy’s spinal cord had been damaged, and that the nerves leading to his left leg were the most fucked-up (his words) and that they were unsure of the repercussions of it, due to the fact that the damage to his spinal cord and nerves had gone unnoticed (the doctor’s words). 

Best case scenario: Jeremy suffers no (permanent) damage to his leg.

Worst case scenario: He loses the use of his left leg. 

Most likely: He temporarily loses the use of his leg.

God, why did Michael care so much? They’d barely made up at all. It didn’t even fucking affect him if Jeremy fucking died. 

So why did it make him want to cry every time he so much as thought about it?   


...wait. 

He was a decent person. He cared about Jeremy not getting dangerously hurt or dying.

That was it.

“Mister Mell?”   


Michael turned his attention towards the doctor that had said his name. “Yes?”   


“He’s awake. Though, fair warning, he’s in a lot of pain.”   


Michael (because he’s a different person) stood up and walked into the hospital room. Jeremy smiled at him weakly, and said “Hey.”   


“Yo.”   


“I thought you would have left by now.”   


“Nah.” Michael sat down on the chair next to Jeremy’s bed. Jeremy smiled once again, then whimpered in pain. 

Michael decided to take over the talking.”Do you remember, in the beginning of senior year, that night when we drove out to the beach by the boardwalk?”   
Jeremy nodded his head slightly.

“We sat on the roof of my car and just listened to the waves.” Michael sighed. “Just enjoyed each other’s company. And… I remember this part detail by detail. You leaned your head on my shoulder, yawned and told me you were so comfortable, sitting with me, that you were just going to go sleep right where you were. I told you that I loved you and you said that you did too.

“What happened to us? How did we let a stupid fight over college ruin what we had?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Friends… drift apart. We were best friends. We went kaboom when we had to separate.” 

Michael laughed softly. “True.” The doctor motioned for Michael to leave the room, and he complied, waving a small goodbye to Jeremy. 

The next morning, the hospital turned Michael away, saying Jeremy couldn't have visitors. Some complications with the recovery.

Two days later, they informed him Jeremy had asked Michael to hold off visiting him. They told Michael he had asked them to apologize profusely, but he didn't want Michael to see him like this and it was very awkward for him.

Two weeks later, Michael went to see Jeremy on his last day in the hospital. The first thing he did was hug him as tightly as he safely could. Jeremy, thank goodness, had made a full recovery.

One month later, Jeremy called Michael from his new phone and asked him if he wanted to hang out. Michael, though hesitantly, said sure. 

Three months later, they went on their first date, to the beach by the boardwalk Michael had reminded him about.    


Two years later, they got married. 

Hey. Luck works wonders. 

**Author's Note:**

> he didn't die
> 
> good job @ me


End file.
